A Line Between Love and Hate 2
by XlordxofxmyxheartX
Summary: Heaven's first day at ninja academy and is put in team.....


After bumping into a boy who you just happened to gaze over for a while, She tried not to look back, but for some reason she just had to turn her head to at least look at him once more, giving a slight smile she turned her head back, following Shino. Same goes for Shikamaru, looking back at Heaven while she followed Shino. Shikamaru blushed a little although he thought it was kind of stupid blushing after bumping into him.  
"Shikamaru!" Screamed Ino.  
"Man what a drag." said Shikamaru with a lazy expression in his voice.  
Approaching the classroom, Heaven saw her teamate Sasuke already sitting in his seat waiting for class to begin. Walking back to where she once sat in. Later on everyone came back to the classroom, waiting for there Jounin teacher to come. One by one Jounin teacher's came by the classroom to pick up there squad, except for team 7 they were the only one left in the classroom. The classroom was quiet, Heaven was waiting patiently for the Jounin to arrive. Sasuke was also waiting patiently, but deep inside I thought that he wasn't waiting patiently I guess I could say that he was egar to start training, but in the outside he had to keep his cool. As for Naruto and Sakura they were shouting at each other. I thought they were a good couple.  
"Naruto! What are you doing?" said Sakura.  
Naruto putting the eraser in between the door.  
"Well thats what he gets for being late." said Naruto.  
Heaven looking at what Naruto was doing. Out of the blue Sasuke said, "It's not going to work on a Jounin."  
"Who needs your opinion pretty boy." said Naruto  
"Naruto!" said Sakura, standing up for Sasuke's opinion.  
Hearing the door slide everyone drew there attention towards the door to ses what was goign to happen next. The eraser dropped on top of the Jounin teacher's head. Naruto laughed, while Sakura was being an innocent angel thinking that the sensei was going to get upset, deep inside Sakura's inner self, she thought it was a good one and after all it worked.

**...:Outside:...**  
Sitting outside on the balcony.  
"Okay today we'll introduce ourselves." said sensei  
Sakura raising her hands "yes?" said sensei  
"What should we say?" said Sakura  
"Well...What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." said Sensei  
After sensei talked Naruto wanted an idea of what wanted to be said.  
Naruto said, "Hey, Why don't you introduce yourslef first sensei."  
"Alright...I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intension of telling you my likes and dislikes...As for my dream...hm...and I have few hobbies." said Kakashi  
"So all we found out was his name." said Sakura. Looking both at Sakura and Naurto I really thought that they were a good couple, dispite that I knew that I had to mind my own business and it wasn't part of my business. Kakashi clearing his throat, "Now it's your turn. You first." looking over at Naruto.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen noodles. But I like the ramen shop at Ichiraku that Iruka sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minute one. I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen noodles. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize and respect me." said Naruto with enthusiasm.  
Kakashi thought to himself, I see he grew up in an interesting way. Kakashi said, "Okay next."  
"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like...screams. Well the person I like is...screams. And my hobby is...screams.Well, my dream is to...screams again." said Sakura, looking over at Sasuke.  
"And? What do you hate." said Kakashi  
Sakura stop gazing at Sasuke and came with a quick answer "Naruto!"  
Kakashi thought to himself again, Girls her age must be more interested in love than ninja training. Heaven thought to herself, Wow she's really obsessed with Sasuke.  
"All ready then. Next." said Kakashi  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The rival of my clans, and to...kill a certain man." said Sasuke  
Naruto thought to himself, I hope he's not referring to me. Sakura thought to herself with amazement, Sasuke is so cool. Kakashi thought to himself, just as I thought...thinking ahead.  
"All ready then last one." said Kakashi  
"I'm Heaven Abamarie. I like looking at clouds. I hate people who judge others because of their appearance. My hobbies are reading, drawing, writing, learning new things. My dream...hm...I really don't have a dream." said Heaven  
Again Kakashi thought to himself, Okay there's some thing new and different.  
"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that." said Kakashi "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."  
"What kinda mission is that kakashi sensei?" said Naruto with curiosity.  
"Does it have to do with all five of us?" said Heaven  
Kakahsi sensei looked over at me with a weird look on his face although he didn't show it to every one else. I could just see Kakashi's suprised expression. I thought to myself, I shouldn't have said that. I've should of just kept my mouth shut for the rest of the day.  
"Well yes of course Heaven." said Kakashi  
"So aren't you going to tell us what we are going to do for our first mission?" said Naruto again wtih curiosity but with egar expression.  
"Surivial training." said Kakashi  
"Surivial training?" said Naruto repeating Kakashi's words.  
"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? I mean we had plenty of training at the academy." said Sakura with speaking with her intellegent words.  
Knowing what's ahead I just kept my mouth shut. And let them continue talking. Looking over to Sasuke acting all cool, like he knows everything himself. Besides who's to judge.  
"This is no ordinary training." said Kakashi making the day even more fun for Naruto.  
"Then what kind of training is it?" said Naruto  
Kakashi laughing behind his mask.  
"What's so funny sensei?" said Sakura wondering why he was laughing about Naruto's question.  
"Well it wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it?" said Kakashi  
Everyone was confused except for me that is. Even Sasuke was confused.  
"Come on sensei tell us what our mission is?" said Naruto  
"Well, if I say this...I'm sure you four or three are going to be surprised."  
"Huh?" Naruto not having any clue what Kakashi was saying  
"So what are you trying to say Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura  
"Well out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other is...will be sent back to the academy."  
"So what about it." said Naruto feeling even more confused then before  
Just listen I thought to myself.  
"In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66." said Kakashi  
Everyone was shocked about what Kakashi said. As for Heaven she wasn't shocked at all, she knew the outcomes.  
"See? You four or three are surprised!" said Kakashi  
Naruto thought to himself, No way! I went through so much trouble...  
"Wait hold on Kakashi sensei. Why did you say 'you three'?" said Sakura  
"Well someone in this team is smart enough to know the outcome of this process." said Kakashi  
Sakura thought to herslef, I bet it's Saskue whose the one that is smart.  
"Then what was the final exam for?" said Naruto  
"That was just to pick out those who are qualified to become a Genin." said Heaven  
Out of know where you end up saying that. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked at you with a suprised look. As for Kakashi sensei he knew and he didn't want to say anything about it.  
"What?!" said Naruto with no clue on what was being said a while ago.  
Kakashi interrupted "Anyway. I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 a.m.! No then meeting is over. Oh yeah before I forget don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." said Kakashi making everything even more interesting.  
As Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruto were suprised at what Kakashi sensei said. Everyone left the place except for Naruto.  
"Heaven?" said Naruto calling your name. She turned around facing Naruto, looking at him he gave a big smile while scratching back of his head.  
"Do you want to eat some ramen with me?" said Naruto  
Not thinking ahead. But quickly answered "Sure" with a big smile on her face.  
"Okay." said Naruto with excitement.


End file.
